A Sparrow and A Swann
by 1.more.time
Summary: Elizabeth hasn't seen Jack in 3 years after her life goes downhill. She is now a fearsome pirate and Jack doesn't know its her. Bad summary, a lot better story. CHAPTER 7 POSTED! Please R&R. [JE]
1. Not Knowing

hey ya'll. its Nicole(1.more.time) im starting another story. i think im going to write on this one more. but yeah. anyways, i hope everyone likes this new story. this is a JE story. so here we go!

**Disclaimer: **sadly enough, I don't own anything besides the computer I'm typing on and my doggy.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

Elizabeth stood at the helm of the _Secret_. As she looked out onto the beautiful, clear, sparkling blue Caribbean sea, she only thought of what has happened in the last 3 years. Elizabeth gave up piracy when she married her long time friend, William Turner. Then she lost him when pirates raided Port Royal 2 years ago. She was also with child at the time. And when she was 3 months along, complications occurred and she lost the child. Elizabeth also lost her father from pneumonia a year and a half ago.

When she married Will, she and him promised to give up piracy, but when her father died, she felt to alone then went back to piracy. She tried to look for Jack Sparrow, sorry _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. But no luck. So she gathered a crew in Tortuga and commandeered a ship. She renamed it the _Secret_.

"Captain?" asked one of the crew members. Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts. Yes, that's correct, Elizabeth, once a governors daughter, is now a captain. And none other than a pirate ship. And also, one of the most feared woman pirates in the Caribbean sea.

"Huh? What? Oh, Jonathan. What do you need? Don't you see I'm kind of busy?" she said annoyed from the interruption.

"Oh just telling you that we approaching a ship." He said in a nervous voice.

"Colors?" she asked.

"She isn't flying any." He said and looked at his feet.

"Oh," Her eyes went wide "Go back to your positions." He walked off and left his captain to her thoughts, again. "It's the _Pearl_."

As soon as he was out of sight, Elizabeth opened up her telescope and looked at the once familiar ship. "Oh Jack, if you only knew what has happened in the past few years. After I lost Will," saying his name brought a tear to her eye "I needed you so much. Now I'm going to get you back for abandoning me." She swore into the breeze.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack? Jack! wake up you bloody fool!" Mr. Gibbs shouted at a passed out Captain. He kept trying to wake him up but nothing worked. "Jack!" he kept shouting, 'til an idea popped into his head, "Jack, the rums gone!" Gibbs shouted.

"What? We need to get to Tortuga to get more then! Hurry man!" Jack shouted wide awake. He stood up and dropped the empty bottle of rum he had in his hands and didn't even pay attention to the crash the bottle made when it hit the hard surface of the deck.

"Sorry to scare you Cap'ion, but there is still rum. But," he paused, "there is an unknown ship tailing us sir." Gibbs said and walked away.

Jack started walking to the helm and opened up his telescope and looked at the ship following his beloved _Black Pearl_. He looked at the name of the ship's name and almost dropped his telescope.

"Bloody hell. It's the _Secret_." he said surprised. He had heard of the ship before, and that it was captained by one of the most feared women pirates in the Caribbean.

* * *

Ok! There is the 1st chapter. I really hope everyone liked it. Pleasepleaseplease read and review! I already have the second chapter written, but I wont post until I have at least 1 or 2 reviews. Thanks sososo much for reading. Again, **read and review**! 


	2. Pale and Surprised

**ok!!** heres the next chapter! hope everyone likes it. and review when your done! and also.. thanks soso much for the reviews on the first chapter. they help me in knowing that everyone likes it and makes me want to write more. so thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **again, I don't own anything. But just wait, I will be in a movie with Johnny Depp, Keira Knightly, and/or Orlando Bloom sooner or later!

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-**

Soon enough, within about 2 hours the _Pearl_ and the _Secret_ were alone side each other. Jonathan went over to the _Pearl _and talked to Gibbs about Jack going over and having a little talk to his captain and discussing an accord or else.

"He'll be over in a few. Tell your captain to be prepared." Gibbs said not knowing that Jonathan's captain was Elizabeth.

"Sure." And Jonathan scurried back over to the _Secret _on the plank the 2 ships set up.

After a long twenty minutes, Jack went over to the _Secret._ He didn't even know Elizabeth was the captain of this beautiful ship. All the crew on both ships stopped what they were doing and stared at Jack walking alone the deck to the captain's quarters. before he knocked, he heard a woman's voice talking to herself. But he didn't understand what she was saying. He then knocked and heard a crash like a bottle dropping on the floor.

"Come in," she said in a shaky voice.

"Aw, now luv, I hope that wasn't rum I heard fall to the floor." Was the first thing Jack said as he entered the cabin.

She wasn't facing him. Her chair was turned around so he could not see her directly. But behind the chair, Elizabeth was so nervous. She hasn't seen or heard from Jack in 3 years. Ever since her and Will and the rest of the crew from the _Black Pearl_ saved him from Davy Jones locker. Her voice was trapped in her throat. She was speechless anyways. What was she going to say to him?

"So, luv, what brings you to want to take over me ship?" he asked in a sly and almost seductive voice.

She shuddered at the sound of his voice. She missed him so much. But she can't have Jack know that. She missed his voice, his body, his smell, his personality. She missed… HIM.

"Jack..." she tried to go on but her voice was caught in her throat again.

"Aye?" he said.

"I don't want to take over your ship," she said. "I want- I- umm…" she hesitated for a moment, "I wanted to see you… again" she finally spat it out.

"Have I met you before?" Jack asked.

"Aye, you have." she said and turned her chair around to face Jack. "We have met many times."

"Elizabeth?" Jack said turning pale and completely and utterly surprised.

Ok! There's chapter 2! Hope everyone liked it! Please read and review. I know its short, but I wanted to wait for everyone to see what happens next for the next chapter. Kind of a cliff hanger. Muahahahaha. I'm evil! Jkjkjk. Anyways, again, please read and review for me to post more. At least 2 reviews please!

Ps. I wont be able to write or post anything till Monday or latest Tuesday because I have to go to my dads for the weekend and he doesn't let me on his computer! He's stupid. So sorry in advance. Oh and remember to review!


	3. Im Sorry For Everything

I'm so sorry for the delay in writing. I've have work and school and thanksgiving on Thursday (yumm) and I had to go to my dad's this last weekend, and he doesn't let me on his computer, so I couldn't go on. I'm sorry again. But, here's more! R&R!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, so don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3!**

Jack was shocked beyond belief. His voice was trapped in his throat. His mind blocked of any thought of any kind. He shot up from his seat and jumped back knocking over the chair and backed up into the bookcase behind him and casing some books to fall to the floor.

"You seem surprised Jack." Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Not at all, love" he replied back still in shock.

They sat in silence taking in the first words said to each other in 3 years. 3 years. 3 long years. No talking, visits, letters, etc. Nothing. Elizabeth wouldn't admit it, but she missed Jack. And for Jack… he missed her as well. After at least thirty minutes of quiet and complete silence, Jack broke the quiet.

"So are ye' going te' take over me ship?" Jack said trying to keep a straight face knowing Elizabeth won't do it.

"ha ha. Captain Sparrow, I think you know to well that I wont." Elizabeth said in an almost giggle.

Again, there was an awkward silence.

_I wonder if this is awkward since we never really talked after what happened on the Pearl. I mean, the kiss happened, and then Will saw. He never told me, but I saw it in his eyes. But, after we saved Jack, we never talked about the kiss. Or the problem that I kissed him then chained him to the mast to die from the horrible Kraken. Maybe I should say something. But, what?_ Elizabeth thought.

"I'm sorry Jack." she said to him flat out. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes, so she was looking at the half finished rum bottle sitting on her desk. She looked at how calm it seemed.

"'bout what, darlin'?" Jack said. He knew what about, but he wanted to hear her say it and look at him square in the eye. He wanted to see her break. He wanted to forgive her.

"About," she had to pause. "Everything." She said.

_Didn't expect for 'everything'_ Jack thought.

_Everything? Are you crazy Elizabeth? Great, now I can't stop myself from saying it. Or change my words. I'm also confused, how am I sorry for 'everything'? I need some air._ Elizabeth thought.

With those last thoughts, Elizabeth got up and walked out of the cabin.

"Huh, 'at was strange." Jack said to the empty cabin. He walked out of the cabin after Elizabeth. "Love, wait." He said to her finally catching up to her fast pace walking.

"What, Jack?" she said in an almost angry tone. Even though she had nothing to be mad or angry about. Most pf the crew from both ships stopped what they were doing previously and looked at Jack and Elizabeth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs said to no one unparticular. And surprised as Jack was when he found out Elizabeth was the captain of the _Secret. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Elizabeth had her anger out a tiny bit from yelling at Jack just then, he did something unexpected,

He kissed her.

* * *

Ok everyone! There is chapter 3. hope everyone liked it. Please read and review! Reviews make me want to write more. As we speak/write/read I am writing chapter 4. sorry it took so long to write chapter 3 but work and school and family and holidays, it's gotten crazy. But just wanted to thank everyone and wish everyone a happy thanksgiving and this is a thanksgiving present to all my wonderful readers. 


	4. Hello Jack

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had a crazy, hectic Thanksgiving. Just to give everyone a heads up, I'm not really going to be able to update 'til like Thursday or Friday because I'm in a play and we have crazy rehearsals from like 4-10 every night. And shows Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. But I will make time to update just for you guys and gals. And so here is the chapter

**disclaimer:** i dont own anything

**

* * *

****Chapter 4!!-**

The kiss.

It wasn't a normal kiss.

But, not just a peck on the lips, but a real kiss. A kiss filled with passion and love. Elizabeth's thoughts were filled with hate one second and the next, how she missed Jack and his lips on hers. She missed how his lips tasted of rum. She would just float in the air every time she kissed him, and it was only once. Now, she had another great memory with Jack. Two kisses shared with him. Him. The Great Jack Sparrow. No, the Great _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

His soft lips on hers. Both of their lips tasted of rum. And they loved it. They got drunk with each others lips. Time could have stopped for Jack and Elizabeth's kiss, and it wouldn't have mattered to them. In a matter of seconds, or minutes, or hours, they don't know, the kiss broke.

They stared into each others eyes for a mere moment when they looked around and saw that both crews were staring at them.

Elizabeth blushed a red color and Jack was a bit embarrassed himself.

"How about when both our ships get to the next free port, I sell my ship and ditch my crew and join yours?" Elizabeth asked Jack so no one else could hear.

"I think we have an accord, love" Jack said with a small smirk showing some of his gold covered teeth.

"And maybe we should get back to our crews and we meet in Tortuga in 5 days, savvy?" she asked.

"Savvy." Jack said in a cocky kind of voice and walked off to the _Pearl_ and Elizabeth getting back to captaining the _Secret_. She couldn't wait for meeting Jack back up again in Tortuga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 5 days of waiting to meet Jack in Tortuga was torture for Elizabeth. She wanted to see him. Hold him. Kiss him. She wanted him so badly. To hold him in her arms. She wanted to be with him not just emotionally, but physically.

The first night after seeing him. After kissing him. She was up all night. She couldn't sleep. All she thought about was Jack. His scent. His body in her arms. His muscular arms. His smile. His sweet touch. His soft lips on hers. That was all she thought about. Then there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Captain?" Elizabeth was, once again, pulled from her thoughts. "We're nearing Tortuga." Said one of the cabin boys.

As soon as Elizabeth heard that, she pulled her boots on, for she was lying on the bed in the captain's cabin drinking a bottle of rum, and put the rum bottle down on the night stand and rushed out of the door. She almost knocked the cabin boy down as she ran by him. Elizabeth ran to the railing and looked over and saw a far away island.

"Here I come Jack." Elizabeth said into the wind.

(I'm skipping about 6hrs of Elizabeth sailing into Tortuga. So now she and her crew are docked in Tortuga)

Elizabeth finally stepped foot on land. The last time she stepped on land was at least 6 weeks ago. As soon as she let her crew wonder off to different taverns to get drunk and have some pleasure with the local whores, she set off herself. She set off to find Jack.

After 2 hours of waiting on a barrel waiting for Jack, she saw a familiar ship. She saw the black sails. She watched it come closer and closer. As it was about to dock, Elizabeth got nervous. Not the nervous you get when you finally see a friend after years, yes that was one reason, but not the main reason. But, she was nervous because of her and Jack's relationship. That was the HUGE reason. She's not sure what relationship they have. Its either a friendly relationship, or if it's a romantic relationship. It almost made her frustrated.

Twenty minutes passed and the _Pearl_ was docked. The plank was lowered. And the crew walked off the ship to taverns and do they same thing as her crew. Get drunk, get some pleasure from a woman, and be on land for a few hours after being on a ship for weeks on end.

Then she saw him. She saw Jack. He was standing against the railing looking down at her. His dread locks falling around his face. The sun setting in the back of him caused a glow and made him glow. He then motioned her to come up to him. And she followed the order.

Once she was on the deck, she got even more nervous. She stopped 3 feet from Jack, still leaning against the railing on his elbows.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

Ok, there is chapter 4! I hope everyone liked it. It is a bit longer then usual. But that's just because 1.) The words just flowed out of my fingers and 2.) I'm not going to be able to write for a while. So I hope everyone liked it. 

Thanks you sososososo… much for all the reviews. They are absolutely amazing! They keep me wanted to write more knowing everyone likes it. So again thanks so much. I would post all the reviews, but there are to many! Haha. So yeah. Thanks so much.

Please read and review. It will keep the chapters coming!


	5. Another Kiss

Omg! I'm back! Sorry for the long long wait. And now I'm watching POTC2. So I'm watching it AND writing. How awesome is that? Ahah. So anyways, sorry for the delay. On with the story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5!!-**

**((Ok, here is a heads up everyone: this chapter is going to be mostly dialogue. So yeah. Not as much detail as usual, just more talking.))**

"Hello Jack" Elizabeth said to Jack in a nervous and shaky voice.

"'ello, love" Jack said in response.

Jack led Elizabeth into his cabin while Jacks crew was out in Tortuga drinking and having some pleasure with a local whore.

"You look good, Jack" Elizabeth said once in the cabin.

"And you always look amazing, Lizzie." He said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Quit a surprise seeing ye captaining a pirate's ship. Shouldn't ye be 'ome wit' ye'r dear eunuch?" Jack asked.

"Umm..." Elizabeth turned her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes so Jack couldn't see. She didn't want Jack to see her hurt.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked seeing the tears before she turned her head. He sat down on the bed next to where she was sitting. He put an arm around her waist and with his other hand lightly taking her chin is his hand and turning it so she would look at him. "What happened that's cause ye' to cry?" he asked with sorrow and pain in his voice to see her crying.

"Will- he- he died" she choked out. And cried more saying it. Jack pulled her into a strong hug. A hug that made Elizabeth feel safe. Like nothing could harm her.

"'m s'rry luv." Jack said in a comforting tone.

There was silence for a while. All that there was breaking the complete silence was Elizabeth's soft sobs into Jacks chest while he was still hugging her. After an hour or so of just silence, Elizabeth was laying asleep in Jacks arms. He lifted her slightly and laid her head on the pillow. He also laid a blanket on her while she slept and crept out of the room.

3 hours later Elizabeth finally awake. It took a minute for Elizabeth's eyes adjust to the darkness filling the room except for 2 small candles on a table. She turned her head and saw Jack asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful. She started at him. She admired him.

'_He must be very tired. I think I shall let him sleep.'_ She thought. She slowly got up out of the bed. She walked around the bed. Suddenly she felt a hand encircle her wrist. Elizabeth turned around and saw Jack looking at her.

"Where are you going, luv?" Jack asked.

"I was going to let you sleep some more," Elizabeth replied.

Jack then pulled her down and caused her to fall onto the bed. She looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes and saw passion, lust, and even more, love in them. She then did something way out of the ordinary for herself,

She kissed him.

They pulled away. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she did the same to him. And, they kissed again. But this time, with more passion. More lust. More LOVE.

Jack flipped Elizabeth onto her back and started trailing kisses down her neck. Down to her chest. Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. She started undoing Jack's vest and belt as Jack started on undoing her shirt. Once those were off, they resumed the kissing. They soon shed their pants. While Jack saw trailing kissed up and down her soft, smooth stomach, Elizabeth took Jacks manhood into her hands. He moaned with pleasure.

"I want you in me Jack" Elizabeth said while moaning.

"Only if you'll accept, my dear Lizzie" Jack said in a moan as well while Elizabeth continued stroking his manhood.

"Oh, I will" she finally said in a reply.

At that moment, Jack knew he had Elizabeth. He had her for himself, finally.

* * *

Ok! I'm soosososo sorry for the month long wait. I made it a tiny bit longer then usual. So I hope everyone liked it! And I hope it wasn't too much at the end for some people. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW. It is much appreciated. I will write more as soon as possible. But considering Christmas is coming up in about a week and a half (yeah!), its going to be hard for me to write. And I have work as well. So yeah. Please read and review for me to write more. Thanks everyone! 


	6. More Than 4 Rum Bottles

Hey everyone! I'm back again. Haha. Here is the next script. I'm sorry for the long time in between each chapter. Tomorrows Christmas Eve, so things are really busy. And I've had school, work, tests, Christmas shopping. So many things. Ok, done with excuses. Haah. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

Elizabeth awake to soft snores behind her and a strip of sunlight coming in through a crack in the blinds. She turned her head to look at the man lying behind her. She made a slight move to get a bit more comfortable, and the arm wrapped around her waist grew a little tighter. Elizabeth gave a slight giggle at him.

"Jack. Jack wake up." She said turning over and shaking him slightly.

"Lizzie, darling, just stay here." He said without opening his eyes.

Elizabeth tried to get out of the bed, but Jack just pulled her back in bed. After a few minutes of struggling and "persuasion", she got up and put her clothes on.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some rum. I need some rum after last night." She said and gave a wink.

Elizabeth came back 10 minutes later with 4 rum bottles.

"Aw, good, rum." Jack said still laying in bed. She climbed back into the bed with Jack and gave him one of the bottles. He opened it and started drinking immediately. As did Elizabeth.

After an hour of sitting, making out, and drinking more then 4 bottles of rum, both Jack and Elizabeth were crazy drunk.

"Lizzie…" Jack said with a little bit of a slur.

"Yessum Jack?" Elizabeth said with a slur in her voice as well.

There was a pause before Jack started speaking again. Like he was thinking in deep thought.

"I- I-"it seemed like Jack couldn't get out what he wanted to say.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"I- I love you."

* * *

Ok. There is chapter 6. Hope everyone liked it! It was a tiny bit short, but I wanted a cliffy. And a little cliffy, like I said, for you to see what she says. What will Elizabeth do? Say she loves him back, or get flustered and leave? Huh? Interesting. Haha. Anyways, read and review. Happy holidays everyone. I may not post for a while after the holidays, but I will be back as soon as possible. Sorry. Again, read and review! 


	7. NOTE !

**Hey everyone-**

I'm sosososososos sorry i havnt updayed in a long long time. But I've been going through a lot of stuff. I was like disowned by my dad this weekend. And my grades are slipping. And I was admitted to the hospital for a day or 2 for pnemonia. It was scaryyyy! And a lot of other things, but I'm sorry for my readers not being able to read anything for a while from me. I'm working on the next 2 chapters. I hope to get them up within the next week or so. Or atleast one of them. And its spring break so no school for a week!! Yesss. I'm excited.

So I will try and get a move on as soon as I can. Please don't be mad. I love alll my readers. And I'm back for as long as I can. And I'm so extremly excited for AWE! I saw the theater trailer on YouTube. hahah. It was awsomeeee!

So thanks for all the reviews. You guys and girls are the best. thank you so much. And keep the reviews coming.

Thanks again,

-Nicole 3


	8. Much Better

**Chapter 7-**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry for not posting. It's been like 5 months. I've been really busy lately. And I've been so sick. I was almost admitted to the hospital like twice for pneumonia and other stuff. And I had bronchitis or laryngitis. I have the worst immune system. So I'm always sick. But I'm really trying to get better. And my dad like disowned me, so I'm having a great life right now. But it's all starting to get better, I hope

And oh my goshhh! You'll never believe what I've found out. There will, possibly, be a spin off of Pirates of the Caribbean 4!!! I just found out. If you want to find out for yourself, IM: moviefone. Then type in Pirates of the Caribbean. Just wanted to tell you all.

But enough of me! I bet your thinking, what the heck?!? Where's the story. Just wanted to tell you wants going on and stuff. I'm done. And here's you story. I'm so sorry again for not posting in a long time. Oh, and Jack may be a bit out of character in this chapter. Just a heads up for you all. Now, to the story!

* * *

"I- I love you." 

That's all he said before Jack went quiet. Elizabeth stared at Jack, and Jack stared at Elizabeth. The only sound was of the wave slightly rocking the ship, for they were still in port in Tortuga.

"What?" That was all Elizabeth could say until she moved slightly and a rum bottle fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. That broke the complete silence.

"I said 'I love you'." Jack stated in a serious tone. "I've always loved you, luv. I may be drunk, but as some people say 'drunken words are just sober thoughts.'" He said, again, in a completely serious tone.

She sat looking at him for a moment to think of what to say. There are no words to say when a man says 'I love you'. She slowly got up from where she was sitting and started pacing slightly in the room while Jack sat looking at her while his drunkenness was wearing off. She suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Jack. She then walked to him sitting on his lap, and kissed him. The kiss was like their previous ones, but, with something different to it. Something they never knew was truly there, love.

"I love you too, Jack."

A few days later Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew were off and setting sail for any where. Jack was standing at the helm. It was a clear, beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky and a bit of wind pushing the _Pearl_ along the calm sea.

Elizabeth started ascending the stairs to the helm and Jack seemed to be in a daze just staring out to sea. Elizabeth noticed he did not see her so she put her arms around his waist from behind and he finally noticed her presents.

"'ello, love." Jack said. He pulled her gently to his side and put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were getting a little lonely out here, so I came to comfort you." She said.

"Oh, I was. But I'm not anymore. So how are you today my darling?" Jack asks and gave Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead.

"Much better." She said in a slightly sleepy tone.

"How's that deary?" Jack asked looking at Elizabeth and noticing her slowly falling asleep in his arms. "Gibbs!" Jack yelled to his first mate, "Take the helm. I'm going to take Miss Swann to me cabin." He took Elizabeth in his arms bridal style and carried her to his cabin after Gibbs took the helm. Elizabeth put both her arms around his neck and put her head onto his chest as he carried her.

Jack opened the door to his cabin and shut it still carrying a sleeping Elizabeth. He laid her carefully on his bed. He was about to walk out of the cabin and let her sleep, when he felt a hand grab his.

"Jack, stay here. Please." Jack looked at her for a moment, finally giving in and climbed into the bed with Elizabeth. She put her head onto his chest and Jack snaked his arms round her small waist. "I love you, Jack."

"Love ye too, Lizzie" He said before Elizabeth finally fell asleep listening to his steady heart beat and the calm lap of the Caribbean waves against the _Pearl._

* * *

Ok there it is. I'm so so so sorry for the loooong wait. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Too much stuff going on. But I'm getting better as I said. I hope. And I'm really going to try and update more. But with finals coming up and then summer and having to find 3 jobs to try and support myself, I'm going to be busy. So yeah. There is the story. Sorry if it's not as good as usual. I'm going to try and type another chapter today, or part of one. 

Anyways, review please. And I would love to thank everyone who reads and reviews. You are all the best! So review. The more reviews, the soon I may come out with another chapter. So go and press that little blue button! Thanks so much, Nicole Jade.


End file.
